


Old Friends

by MonsterHeart



Series: Sammy and Bendy [6]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy get’s insulted, Emotional, Hurt, M/M, Pain, Sammy wants to be a good boy and Alice is angry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterHeart/pseuds/MonsterHeart
Summary: In which Sammy tries to have a decent conversation with Alice about things in the studio and she has none of it.
Series: Sammy and Bendy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760755
Kudos: 10





	Old Friends

What was Sammy doing here. Gotten it into his head that a truce between the Angel and The Demon would make great progress for the people in the studio and for the Angel herself.

Which may be true, but it’s more difficult then it ought to be. “ **Really Sammy** , I don’t see what you see in him. Mindless monster at least, Joey’s messed up experiment at worst.” Alice previously known as Susie Campbell happily mocked the demon sitting on the other side of the table. 

To which Bendy responded by letting out a loud growl which probably didn’t help his case. “ **My Lord is no more a monster or experiment then anyone else here. No different then either of us.** ”

“I’ll tell you a big difference.” Alice tilted her head and changed the pitch of her voice. “ **We have souls it is just a mindless and soulless monster.”**

Bendy leaned his face down slightly at that remark his not so solid horns going down slightly. He put his hand over his chest pretending to fix his bow tie. 

“ **You know most lost ones would say the same thing about you and your so-called experiments.”**

Alice let out a scoff before full on laughing. “Now Sammy you can’t be mad at me for trying to be perfect. You said yourself that I **was once beautiful~** I just want that back and maybe more. Just like Joey promised me.” She smiled and tapped the more twisted part of her face. **“Makes me wonder what he promised you. Fame maybe- Or maybe something else.”**

“ **What he promised me is none of your concern.”** Sammy pressed his hand against his knee trying to stop himself from making a fist.

“Oof hit a mark.” 

“ **We shouldn’t be throwing insults at each other we should be trying to work together.** ” 

“What’s the point Sammy?” 

“ **What?** ” 

“What is the point Sammy. Even if everyone here works together in your little community. Even if everyone worships your unnatural freak of a God that doesn’t change what’s happened and it doesn’t change that we can’t leave.” Alice laughed once more before standing up. “ **So no to your little offer of joining forces.”**

“ **Susie** -“ Sammy said reaching to put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. 

Alice grabbed his wrist tightly enough to cause pain and twisted his arm back. “ ** _Do not call me that and do not touch me next time you do I will personally make you return to the ink._** ” 

Bendy got up growling angrily and going to attack Alice, but she let Sammy go and backed away. Bendy protectively held onto Sammy and Alice chuckled. 

“ ** _How cute_**. Maybe I misjudged seems the monster has a heart at least it’s willing to protect it’s plaything.” She mocked. “leave my territory. The next time I see you or any of your lost ones here **I’ll rip em apart**.” 

She walked off silently and Sammy let out a drawn out sigh as he rubbed his wrist. ”Seems this was a waist of time.” He paused looking down at the ground. ”I really thought I could change her mind. That I could help her. . .” 

Bendy gently pressed his head against the top of Sammy’s letting out a comforting purr he then hugged the prophet tightly. 

Alice stood just out of sight behind shelves full of miscellaneous things. Silent as she pressed her hand to her cheek. It’s not fair, she thought. Why does he get so much and I get so little. 


End file.
